1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device having improved side-impact resistance and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display device. Therefore, as contrasted with a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device does not need to have a separate light source, and thus the thickness and weight of the organic light emitting display device are reduced when compared to those of a liquid crystal display device. In addition, organic light emitting display devices are spotlighted as a next generation display device because it has advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, fast response speed, etc.
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a display panel assembly on which organic light emitting devices are disposed and a cover window disposed on the display panel assembly.
In such an organic light emitting display device, although the display panel assembly is designed to have a slim shape, the reduction in the thickness of the organic light emitting display device is limited by the thickness of the cover window.
In addition, the organic light emitting display device does not include a part for protecting the display panel assembly from side impacts, so that the organic light emitting display device is vulnerable to side impacts.